In the prior art, it is proposed that evolution is performed on High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) in two aspects, that is, air interface and network architecture, so as to improve the system performance. The air interface evolution includes downlink Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), downlink 64 Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (64 QAM), and uplink 16QAM. HSPA+flat architecture is proposed for the network architecture evolution. As optional HSPA+architecture, the architecture has the following features: functions of an original Radio Network Controller (RNC) are fully migrated to an evolved HSPA NodeB; the evolved HSPA NodeB is directly connected to a Serving General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Support Node (SGSN) of a core network through an IuPS interface, and if one tunnel mode is supported, a user plane of the evolved HSPA NodeB may be directly connected to a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN) through a Gn interface, and a control plane is still connected to the SGSN through the IuPS interface. The HSPA+evolution is mainly PS service oriented, and in order to be backward compatible with conventional Circuit Switched (CS) services of a User Equipment (UE), an Iu-CS control plane interface is reserved. The evolved HSPA NodeBs are connected to each other through the Iur interface, and the evolved HSPA NodeB and the RNC are connected to each other through the Iur interface.
Compared with conventional architecture, this architecture has fewer nodes, and has similar Radio Access Network (RAN) architecture to Long Term Evolution (LTE). Meanwhile, when the PS traffic rises, load impact on the RNC node in the conventional architecture may be reduced. For an operator, the device types and the maintenance cost are reduced by reducing the RNC node.
During a PS call, a session needs to be established, that is, a Packet Data Protocol (PDP) context activation process is needed, and the specific procedure is shown in FIG. 1. In an Activate PDP Context Request message sent to the SGSN from the UE, the UE provides an Access Point Name (APN) to provide a destination network name of the current session of the UE. The core network queries and obtains an address of the APN through a Domain Name System (DNS) service. After the SGSN receives the Activate PDP Context Request message, the SGSN sends a Create PDP Context Request message to the corresponding GGSN according to the obtained APN information. After a response (Create PDP Context Response) of the GGSN is obtained, a Radio Access Bearer (RAB) setup process is performed between the SGSN and the RAN, and between the RAN and the UE. During such process, if a user plane is established between the RAN and the GGSN by using the direct tunnel technology instead of through the SGSN, the user plane address provided in an RAB Assignment Request message returned to the RNC from the SGSN points to the GGSN, and if a non-direct tunnel mode is used, the user plane address points to the SGSN. The SGSN sends an Invoke Trace message to the RNC to start a tracing process. If Quality of Service (QoS) degradation occurs in the RAB setup process, the SGSN updates QoS data to the GGSN through an Update PDP Context Request, and the GGSN returns an Update PDP Context Response message to the SGSN to confirm that the operation succeeds.
In the prior art, the evolved HSPA NodeB supports the IuPS interface and the IuCS control plane interface, and is connected to the core network in the PS domain and the CS domain through the two interfaces, respectively. The two interfaces transmit the user service data to the core network through the evolved HSPA NodeB.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following disadvantages:
In the PS services, some services have low QoS requirements, but still occupy expensive telecommunication network transmission resources, thereby causing certain waste of the network resources.